


Yellow Light

by 4lis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, tamakis dad sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: Tamaki goes a little too fast.





	Yellow Light

Faster. More. _More. Please—_

Sogo plants two palms on either side of Tamaki’s neck and Tamaki’s collared for the first time since he was twelve watching his sister punctuate the gates to the orphanage.

Hands—practiced but quick—come to a stuttering pause in the wake of Sogo’s trepidation, and Sogo smiles endearingly, saccharine, in that way that Tamaki associates with coloring outside of the lines.

“Tamaki-kun, slow it down,” he says, shifting against his fingers.

Tamaki concentrates, tremor building in those fingers. Sogo links their dirty knuckles together with his smile withering about the edges, the black in his eyes betraying his affable affect, and he says, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Oh, but Tamaki’s teeth are tectonic plates that slide and grind, like the pieces of the puzzle he’s tried to assemble his entire life: the secret to stability and faith in good company.

Gone mother. Gone sister. Bastard father, user, abuser, _drunkard_.

Sogo’s body lies prone beneath him and all Tamaki can remember is the way his stomach ached the day he’d sipped a beer from the fridge and the way it turned his belly blue—the way that his hands have started to get bigger and _bigger_ and can take up a dangerous amount of space on his lover and it makes his breath catch and—

“No,” Tamaki spits. “That’s what everyone says, but no one sticks around. That’s why I want to do this with you as much as I can while you’re here.”

Face lighting up, Sogo shimmies beneath Tamaki, all moonbeams and glow in his cheeks.

“I-I understand what you’re thinking, Tamaki-kun, but I promise—”

“Don’t promise,” says Tamaki, biting his tongue as soon as it’s left his mouth. “Show me.”


End file.
